


Pen pals

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Jester does her best to make up for not being a pen pal like she had planned.





	Pen pals

Being told by the Pillow Trove lady that Cali had left her a package, and that she hadn’t written to her for months like she had promised, made Jester feel really guilty! She didn’t want her to be sad, or feel like she forgot about her, or anything. So she wrote a note, using up at least five pages of parchment that she could find and some other scraps of paper, because she had to catch her up on _everything_ during the time they’d not seen her. Also, hopefully warn her to get out of the empire because she wanted Calianna to be safe and away from any possible fighting. 

Once the letter was all written, with everything she could think of to say to her friend, she went and bought a couple nice looking dresses she hoped the half dragon woman would like. Xhorhasian style, more gray and black then what Cali had worn before, but with brilliant dashes of purple and green in places that made them much more appealing. 

She also gets Nott to give her a few rings, some random baubles, and her own letter as well. Beau writes a short few sentence letter of her own and sticks it in the box when Jester asked. 

It’s full to bursting, with all the stuff Jester buys and finds to give her, but the box closes and she finds a carrier who will travel outside Xhorhas to deliver stuff, so that’s all that really matters. 

Jester hoped Cali would like everything when she got it, and hoped she could find a way to receive her own package at some point later as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ill add tags when im not on the phone and able to add tags more easily.


End file.
